Soggy Bread and Cheesy Ice Cream
by YellinYee
Summary: Leia has picked up a habit that gets on Han's nerves...eating his jalapeno cheese bread with his chocolate fudge ripple ice cream!


This is my response to the July H/L challenge from the Jedi Council Forums. The challenge was to write a pet peeve Han has about Leia or vice versa. It's not the best, but I thought it was a little funny.

A/N: This was originally called Jalapeno Cheese Bread and Chocolate Fudge Ripple Ice Cream, but it was too long and needed to be shortened. Just a little bit of useless trivia I thought I'd throw in.

* * *

He'd just gotten home from work when he smelled it. The combination of the two scents permeated the air. 

"Leia!"

"Yes, Han?"

Han Solo hated it when she played innocent. He knew it was not a life-threatening ordeal. He realized his wife was under a lot of stress with her job. And five months pregnant with twins, too. But did that give her the right to eat his jalapeno cheese bread and chocolate fudge ripple ice cream – together, no less.

He'd heard pregnant womenhad strange cravings, but never had he heard of the strange concoction of jalapeno cheese bread and chocolate fudge ripple ice cream. Leia had never touched his stash of junk food before. In fact, she'd seemed revolted by all of the sugary and salty snacks. It started a few weeks ago and if she didn't stop taking what was his, she was going to get it.

"Leia, why are you eating my jalapeno cheese bread and chocolate fudge ripple ice cream?" Han tried to remain calm, but that woman was eating his food! Well, it technically was not just _his_ food, but he liked to think of them as _his_ food.

Leia was sitting on the couch, her feet folded up underneath her, belly sticking out. She licked the spoon. "I got hungry. Want some?" She held out the bowl, the ice cream melting into the bread, making it soggy and absolutely unappetizing. Han tried to hide his disgust.

"Uh, no thanks, Sweetheart, I think I'll pass." He sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. "Shouldn't you be eating stuff that's," he searched for the right word, "healthier?"

"I suppose, but I felt like eating this." She swallowed a bite of soggy jalapeno cheese bread.

Han suppressed a shudder. To waste such perfectly good food…

Then he got an idea.

"Leia," he began, "do we need groceries?" Please, please, please.

She sucked on the spoon for a moment. "We're a bit low on blue milk and nerf steaks, but it's nothing like an emergency." Another bite of ice cream, with cheese clinging to it made its way into Leia's mouth.

Han was making his way to the door, grabbed his coat and reached for the doorknob. He needed to get away from the disgusting scene. "Blue milk and nerf steaks. Got it. Anything else?" He was already halfway out the door.

Cocking her head a bit, Leia thought for a minute. "I said it wasn't like we needed it for tonight. Why are you suddenly willing to run errands?" Comprehension of a scheme suddenly dawned on her. "What do you want." Han knew he had to think fast. Whenever Leia hardened her voice like that and made questions into statements, he was in for trouble.

Han threw his hands up in mock defeat. "I don't want anything, Princess. Is it a crime these days for a guy to want his wife to have what she needs?" Please let that work, please let that work…

Leia smiled. He was definitely after something. "No. And don't you forget it." She went back to eating that…stuff.

Han closed the door behind him, stared at the empty hallway, mentally kicking himself. What had he just gotten himself into?

Half an hour later, Han returned with the groceries. So he had gotten the wrong cut of nerf steaks and green milk (green milk!) instead of blue milk; a guy can make a few mistakes, right? But most importantly, he'd replenished his stash of jalapeno cheese bread and chocolate fudge ripple ice cream and hidden it on the _Falcon_…in a secret freezer even Leia didn't know about from his smuggling days. Only Chewie and himself knew of the little freezer's existence. He'd also gotten her some special fruit from some little planet named Naboo. It was expensive, but it should keep her away from his stuff.

Bag of groceries carried in front of him, Han opened the door. "Leia, I…uh, well. There was a little mix up at the store. I have a surprise for you…"

Han's voice trailed off as he saw Leia standing in the kitchen doorway. Even as petite as she was, her presence was frightening.

"Leia? What's wrong?" He noticed her com was on. "Did something happen to Luke?"

"No. No." Uh oh. She started walking toward him. Slowly. What was up?

"Leia…you know you're scary when you do that. Think of the children, Leia..."

Han began to back away, still unsure of what was going on. Leia continued to walk forward, backing Han into a corner.

"Chewie just commed me. He wanted to know if I remembered leaving some jalapeno cheese bread and chocolate fudge ripple ice cream on the Falcon. Strangely, I don't." She was right in front of him now. Oh, this is not good. Chewie, you traitor. "Do you know anything about this, Han?"

"Oh, that?" Think, Solo, think! "I didn't think there'd be enough room in this fridge for that stuff. Look! I got you some fruit." He quickly grabbed a random piece from inside of the bag. "They're from Naboo…"

"You didn't think there was going to be enough room." She didn't believe him…oh no. "See, Sweetheart," he began again, "I just thought it was best for the babies if…"

Leia's face softened. Yes! It was working. Just keep milking it.

"…you had some fruit instead. What kid do you know likes jalapenos anyway?"

Please work, please work!

Leia took the proffered fruit, her raised eyebrow indicated she was still a bit skeptical. "Fine, I'll try one of these fruits. If you think so highly of these precious fruits, I'll try one." She walked to the kitchen to wash it.

Off the hook! And back on the Falcon, stashed away in the secret smuggling freezer, Han had his jalapeno cheese bread and chocolate fudge ripple ice cream, all for him. Leia'd probably forget all about it.

That was too easy…

He heard a voice inside his head. No! Caught!

_Han Solo! Just remember that I'm force sensitive for a second. What's this about a secret smuggling freezer on the Falcon?_

Han dropped his grocery bag.

**Sith!**

* * *

Thanks for reading. How was it? 


End file.
